


【Evanstan】Call me Daddy

by Winta



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winta/pseuds/Winta
Summary: 擼了一篇Evanstan滿足性癖覺得自己寫肉的文筆真的是覺得不能再爛Chris 爹地 x 小孩 Seb14歲年齡差注意，嚴格來說Chris算犯罪¯\_(ツ)_/¯一些比較知識性上網查得到的東西都是我編的，就別太認真了





	【Evanstan】Call me Daddy

Chris現在陷入兩難的情況。

何種兩難呢？就是僅剩的理智堅持著道德理論跟摯愛之人在面前誘惑自己的最兩難的那種兩難。

他看著Sebastian在他面前背對著他笨拙地脫下上身的白襯衣，露出白皙的肌膚跟好看的後背線條，Chris艱難地吞嚥了一下。

半個小時前當Sebastian害羞地跑來問自己要不要一起洗澡的時候他還以為對方在開玩笑，想也沒想就大笑著答應了。現在回想起來Chris真想揍那個自己一頓。

他可不覺得自己有辦法在六年的暗戀對象在面前赤身裸體甚至洗澡的時候一點反應都沒有，更可怕的是，什麼都不做。

不過，Sebastian可能也是做好了覺悟才邀請自己洗澡的⋯⋯

Chris甩甩頭，想什麼？Sebastian可是他六年前的養子，他對自己不可能有除了對父親的崇仰以外的感情。所以，Sebastian邀請自己洗澡只是為了加深父子情罷了。

沒錯，Sebastian Evans 是Chris Evans 在六年前收養的小孩子。那時的Sebastian才十歲，剛從羅馬尼亞跟媽媽一起偷渡來美國。而他媽媽好不容易才找到多工作，兩人生活正要起步時，就受到他人投訴。

好心給媽媽工作的雜貨店老闆因為怕受到牽連早就躲了起來，Sebastian那時既不太會講英文又不可能有認識的人可以請求幫忙，他只好聽著媽媽的話一直跑一直跑。

Chris現在還想得起來在自己公寓前看見Sebastian的模樣：那天是個下雨天，渾身濕透的Sebastian穿著破舊的白色素T跟墨綠色短褲，因為潮濕的原因Sebastian年輕的身體若隱若現的從襯衣下露出，深褐色的及肩長髮更是一搓搓的黏在額前，雙頰因奔跑而泛紅，而不到Chris腰身的身高因爲蜷縮在自家公寓的階梯上顯得更嬌小了。

Sebastian一抬頭看見自己還以為是警察的餘黨——誰叫Chris長得那麼兇神惡煞，本人後來如是說——他急著就要跑，手在階梯上滑了一下，是Chris扶助他才不至於敲到後腦勺。

Chris後來花了一個小時才說服Sebastian跟他回家讓自己照顧對方，至少換身衣服洗個澡——也許再吃個飯，因為他在半個小時前就聽見了Sebastian肚子在叫的聲音。

那時Chris才24歲，父親病逝，接手了家庭企業公司。他每天忙的焦頭爛額，即使已經舉行了父親的葬禮，卻沒有真正哭過，這使他原本就需要注意的焦慮症越發嚴重。

但當Sebastian都打理好之後，也許是只是因為Sebastian跟他一樣剛失去親人（也可能是因為剛洗好澡Sebastian清純的模樣太吸引人），Chris竟然一股腦地將他自己所有的煩腦都吐了出來，最後跟Sebastian相擁在一起抱頭痛哭。要知道大企業總裁的個資或健康狀況是不應該隨便透露給其他人知道的。

自哪以後Sebastian就待在他家了。Chris覺得這段自己特別傷心的時間身邊有個抱枕可以抱著睡覺也不錯——對，他跟Sebastian睡在一起，因為黃金單身漢Chris Evans的公寓只有一張單人加大床。

他為什麼沒讓Sebastian睡沙發？因為那天晚上他們兩把沙發哭得亂七八糟的。

Chris永遠都記得第一晚把鼻尖埋在Sebastian頸項間的氣味，清淡的柑橘味，和自己一樣的沐浴乳，讓他備感安心。可那晚過後Chris就離不開Sebastian的觸感了，後頸、肩胛、腰窩、屁股⋯⋯不，沒有屁股。

那是Chris確診了焦慮症以來睡得最好的一晚。

而之後，為了讓正值學齡的Sebastian恢復上學，Chris動用了所有人際關係在短時間內Sebastian搞到了正當美國公民身份，在Sebastian十二歲生日以「可以去上學了」作為禮物送給他。

因為Chris注意到了Sebastian求知的慾望，他雖然不知道Sebastian是什麼時候已經可以說的一口流利的英語，但書房裡的書都被他看完了倒是真的。加上Sebastian的身份問題，這才讓他想以「去上學」給對方當個禮物，但是不知道Sebastian為什麼當天看起來並沒有很開心。

在那之前，Sebastian一直都在家裡給Chris做家務，買買菜，做做飯，打掃家裡，晚上再跟Chris一起睡覺。那陣子真是Chris打娘胎以來最最愉悅的時光了，每天開開心心地回到家環視一圈今天也乾淨的不可思議的單身公寓、抱抱Sebastian再去吃對方準備好豐盛晚餐。

Chris一直覺得Sebastian的廚藝就像施魔法，樣樣好吃樣樣讓他難以忘懷。好吃到讓他推聚掉了下班後所有公司聚會，只為了回家抱著Sebastian轉一大圈。

正式上學那天，Chris還特意開車帶Sebastian去學校，他挑了一間私人學府，為的就是讓Sebastian能夠接受最好的教育跟好好補上之前落下的所有知識，學費什麼的都不在話下。

那天Sebastian遲遲不肯放開抱住Chris腰間的雙手，Chris以為Sebastian覺得自己不要他了，他爽朗的大笑跟Sebastian承諾放學時間一到自己還會來接他，Sebastian這才依依不捨的像校門走去。但他也不忘三步一回頭，直到百般不願意的走進校門。

不過辦好Sebastian身份之後更麻煩的事情來了，因為學校要求政府也要求，Sebastian需要一個正當理由住在Chris家，否則就必需被社會福利機構帶走。Chris怎麼可能讓這種事情發生，他用最快的速度將Sebastian收為養子，卻沒將這件事告訴本人。

一天晚上，Chris覺得再不說就太不起當事人了，於是他將所有事都告訴了Sebastian。誰知道Sebastian愣住後第一個反應竟然是微笑著說：「以後請多指教了，Daddy。」

震撼的Chris落下刀叉差點砸到自己的腳。

而「Daddy」這個稱呼就一直沿用到了現在，六年了，Chris非但不想承認自己跟Sebastian是父子關係，更覺得這個稱呼讓Sebastian跟自己的距離越來越遠了。

Sebastian十四歲時，Chris不經意中發現了Sebastian在看play boy女性向版——簡單來說，充滿肌肉男的版本。他雖然一時無法震驚於Sebastian喜歡男性的事實，卻也在跟Sebastian討論過後接受了。

不知怎的，那天Sebastian總是臉紅的一副欲言又止的模樣，他想讓Sebastian說，Sebastian卻不想說，這就是他覺得自己跟對方距離越來越遠的證明了。

他還記得十歲的Sebastian總是擔著那圓滾滾的嘴邊肉，嘟囔著長大後要跟Chris結婚。現在Chris只要想到哪天Sebastian會帶著一個不認識的男人回到家裡跟他說要結婚了，Chris就覺得他會把那男的打得半身不遂，從此不舉。如果Sebastian這樣還跟跟男的在一起，他也不能說什麼了。

而現在，今天是Sebastian的十六歲生日，突飛猛進的身高讓他直直竄進的Chris的正前方，不用再抬著頭跟自己對話。不過Sebastian身高長了四肢卻沒長，仍是那纖瘦的模樣，鎖骨更是凹陷的過分，臉頰那裡卻一點也沒消。給人纖細但也圓潤的矛盾形象。

Chris不知道自己是怎麼沒有在長達兩個月半的出差後一回到家就按著Sebastian可愛的下巴溝吻上去的——不，說什麼呢，他當然得忍，Sebastian是他的養子，自己是他的父親。

當然是父親，雖然不是生理上的，但定義上的也還是。因為前陣子Chris費盡千辛萬苦終於找到了Sebastian的親生母親，才發現對方剛嫁給了另外一個美國人，新的家庭生活正美滿。Sebastian雖然為對方開心，但也不想要打擾到媽媽的新婚蜜月，反而選擇了留在Chris這裡，繼續一口對Chris一聲「Daddy」。

Chris原本並不是很樂意Sebastian尋找母親的，因為他覺得等找了Sebastian就要離他而去了。所以Sebastian這個決定真是讓他鬆了一口氣。

不過這也代表Chris必須正視問題了。他不得不承認，每次聽Sebastian哪軟濡的口音喊著自己Daddy時，他都要用盡全力才讓自己的生理現象不那麼明顯。不只宣佈認養關係的那天晚上第一次，還有十二歲前每天早晨，更是六年前第一天在家門口看見Sebastian那次，他都硬得不像話。

他打從心底為Sebastian感到難過遇到了一個這麼噁心的養父，到底是有多不幸才會跑到遇到一個戀童癖的公寓前，還陰錯陽差成了對方的養子？

不，他才不是戀童癖，他只是愛Sebastian，但這不打攪這個秘密他要帶到墳墓裡去。

Chris愛著Sebastian，作為兒子的愛，做為戀人的愛，即使這表示他剩下輩子都不會再有靈肉交融的性生活也沒關係。為了Sebastian，上刀山下火海他都願意。

「⋯⋯Daddy？」

Sebastian軟綿綿的口音將他從回憶換回了現實。

Chris抬頭，Sebastian已經脫得剩一件棉質內褲了——那件內褲還是自己買給他的——這個想法讓Chris頓時覺得熱量都往下身衝去，他感受到自己臉燒的像是要滴血。

「你不脫嗎，Daddy？」Sebastian又問，同時將雙手往Chris身上放去，解開了Chris胸前第一顆鈕扣。

「需要我幫忙嗎？」他輕笑，而後習慣性的舔了舔嘴唇。

Chris覺得自己這個時候能不硬就是勃起障礙了，他夾緊雙腿，一把抓住了Sebastian作亂的雙手。

「對、對不起，Sebastian，我之前以為你是在開玩笑。你這個年紀了，我不覺得我們可以一起洗澡⋯⋯」

Sebastian十六歲了，而自己三十，這已經遠超過了用「父子關係」可以解釋一起洗澡這種親密舉動的範圍。

再說他們以前有一起洗過澡嗎？沒有，因為Chris總覺得自己會犯罪。每次Sebastian洗澡他就在外面公園跑十圈，有效消除衝動也鍛鍊鍛鍊身體。

Sebastian嘟了嘟嘴，「可是今天是我生日⋯⋯」

噢不，Chris最受不了Sebastian撒嬌了，從小到大，Sebastian這招沒有一次不管用的。因為只要Sebastian嘟起那雙豔紅的唇瓣，Chris如果再不答應他任何要求自己就要親吻上去了。

現在Chris的雙手還抓在Sebastian纖細的手腕上，他只得閉起眼睛，「不，Sebastian⋯⋯呃，我們、我們已經過了那種做那種親密舉動的年紀了⋯⋯」

「但是Daddy你從來記沒跟我洗過澡。」

嗚，戳中痛處，我當然也想跟你洗澡。Chris這麼想著。可是——

「還是Daddy已經不喜歡我了？」

Chris聞言猛的抬頭，Sebastian圓滾滾的大眼睛裡水融融的，下一秒就要滴出水的模樣：「因為我滿十六歲了，Daddy就要把我趕出家門了？」

Chris甚麼也不管了（也忘了自己還硬著），急忙把Sebastian攬進懷裡：「不准你這樣說！我是絕對不會不要你的，Sebastian。」

他並沒有看見Sebastian嘴角擒起的一抹，可以以用來形容「得意」的微笑。

「⋯⋯Daddy愛我嗎？」Sebastian問。

「愛，當然愛。」Chris一邊克制自己不要對這個問題想入非非，一邊一手按上Sebastian的後頸，一手環上對方窄小的腰——好了，Chris，這樣就是極限了。

「Daddy⋯⋯」Sebastian的手掌撫上Chris緊實的腰肌，「Daddy不會因為我喜歡男生就覺得我噁心嗎？」

「當然不會，Sebastian。」Chris回答問題的同時腦海裡出現了一百種打斷別人雙腿並偽造成意外的方法，但更要緊的是安撫好自己的寶貝兒子。「別想太多，你喜歡誰我都不會介意的。」

「那麼，」Sebastian的手掌從Chris的襯衫下溜了進去，軟呼呼的觸感一下驚醒了Chris，但在他可以掙脫之前，Sebastian搶先了一步。

Chris感受到耳垂被舔了一下，「我喜歡你，Daddy。」

接著Sebastian在僵硬的懷抱中等待了五秒，但「Daddy」沒有要動作的樣子。他不耐煩了，用自己也有反應的下身蹭了蹭從懷抱伊始就抵著自己的硬物：「Daddy，你硬了。」

Chris一激靈，猛的按著Sebastian的肩膀將他推離自己再經刺激就會爆炸的慾望：「你知道你現在在做什麼嗎？！」

他想裝作憤怒，但他紅的滴血的耳垂甚至脖頸都出賣了他。

「這個玩笑一點都不好笑！」

Sebastian不滿：「我才沒有在開玩笑！」他說著，掙脫了Chris根本沒用的箝制——Chris從來不會對自己有所用力——捧著對方的臉就吻了過去。

這個吻不溫柔，不清純，顛覆了所有Chris對Sebastian的印象。這是個正統的法式熱吻，舌頭打架的那種。Chris感受到Sebastian狠狠刮過了自己的上顎，吸吮著自己的舌根，又用他的舌頭纏住了自己的。

他再也忍不住，六年的愛意，熾熱的本能，他按住了Sebastian的後腦勺用力地加深了這個吻。Sebastian想退開的時候還被Chris執意按了回去，直到Sebastian覺得自己要窒息的時候才被放開。

「⋯⋯你真的確定？」Chris最後一次確認，因為接下來叫他停他可煞不住車。

他覺得自己就像做夢，好像Sebastian下一秒就會賞自己一巴掌然後他就會醒來在自己的床上發現濕了一片了內褲，或是，Sebastian會邪惡的笑起來然後不知道從哪裡掏出一台攝影機說著「終於露出本性了吧戀童癖我要去告發你搶走你的財產」之類的話。

但是Sebastian兩者都沒做，他只是滿足的嘆了一口氣：「你不知道我想做這件事多久了。」

他又舔了舔自己因為親吻的紅腫的唇瓣，配著因呼吸不暢而泛紅的雙頰，Chris覺得眼前的Sebastian就像一道美好的甜點，而他體內的每顆細胞都在叫囂著「吃掉他！」。

不知道什麼時候Sebastian的雙腿已經環上了Chris的後腰，他整個人掛在Chris身上，有意無意的用下身蹭了蹭Chris硬的發疼的性器。

「不給我生日禮物嗎？」Chris聽見自己的兒子這麼說。

Chris怒吼一聲，把Sebastian丟在床上，然後壓了過去。他覺得自己父親這個責任做的真不好，不知不覺間兒子變成這麼會勾引人的尤物，而自己還這麼甘願的栽倒進去。

他雙眼泛紅的扯掉Sebastian身上僅剩的布料，可憐的棉質內褲無法承受Chris六年來的愛意一次爆發，「唰拉」一聲成了碎片。

但是沒有人管的了那麼多，他們沈浸在火熱的吻裡，燒的兩人舌頭疼。Chris長著繭的手掌在Sebastian身上到處遊走，時不時引起Sebastian一陣輕呼。

最後Chris忍不住了，低頭就啃起了兒子的乳頭。Sebastian尖叫一聲，快感激的他將腰彈起，反而將肉乎乎的胸舖更往Chris嘴裡送。Chris收到訊號，大掌一捏將Sebastian兩邊的胸部圈起，不負眾望的在Chris兩掌之間形成了一個不淺的溝。

對方又是吸又是咬的換著兩邊的乳頭，Sebastian只覺得胸部一陣瘙癢直衝腦部無法思考，環在Chris腰上的雙腿又收緊了一些。

Chris看那兩粒硬的不像話的乳頭被自己的犬牙拉起，放開之後又彈會去，引得旁邊一圈乳肉晃動，滿意的又吸吮了幾下，才用舌頭一路舔上Sebastian的鎖骨、脖頸、下巴，最後才親回嘴唇。一路上還不忘留下幾個紫紅色的吻痕。

Sebastian初經性事，卻不見自己父親要對自己溫柔一點的模樣。快感從酥麻的乳頭那邊一陣陣傳來，Sebastian想要抓住什麼卻什麼也抓不到，在父親金色的頭顱又湊回自己眼前的時候才按著不放。

他隔著襯衫揉按著覬覦已久的背肌，順著緊實的線條一路滑下探到腰帶的部分。他三兩下解開褲頭，小手一伸就握住了那蓄勢待發的慾望。

Sebastian聽見Chris在接吻縫隙中悶哼一聲，得寸進尺的上下擼動起來，時不時用自己的性器也碰碰對方的。

他不滿自己已經全身精光了對方還衣著得體，他靈活的手指在對方鈴口打了個圈，沾了沾Chris溢出的前液，在對方又是一陣僵硬中摸上了六塊腹肌，兩掌一推就把襯衫一路推上了Chris的腋下。

Sebastian看的出來父親也忍耐不住了，他幾乎是用撕扯的把自己礙事的襯衫脫下，三兩下甩甩長腿也把繃的要命的牛仔褲甩掉，連著內褲一起。

現在兩人都赤條條的了，Sebastian滿意地笑了一聲，又回去幫Chris作手活。

Chris把鼻尖埋在Sebastian頸間，貪婪地吸著美少年的香味，兩手早就隨著纖細的身體形狀滑向後方的臀瓣，又揉又捏，偶爾還輕輕地向外扳，色情的很。

身為男人，當然知道怎樣讓男人最舒服。Sebastian先是擼了幾下莖身，轉而揉捏下方那漲大的兩球。先不提柱體，Chris連那兩球也大的過分，Sebastian雙掌並用搓揉著他們，聽著Chris在耳邊的喘息忽大忽小的改變著力道。

這時Chris伸了兩根手指進Sebastian的嘴，「舔舔他們，我的寶貝。」聲音低沈而帶著磁性和不可違抗的魔力，Sebastian確保Chris看得見之後便開始動用靈活的舌頭。

他先是吞到了Chris兩根手指根部，接著在帶著涎絲的情況下張開嘴，帶著挑逗的意味的舔過Chris修剪圓潤的指尖，然後用舌尖糾纏著指側打圈轉。全程他的嘴角都是上揚著的。

Chris當然忍不住，他抽出手指，不等Sebastian換氣就用自己的嘴將它堵上。他將Sebastian的上半身壓進身後的枕頭裡，用乾燥的那隻手拉了一個枕頭墊在Sebastian腰後，接著抬起Sebastian的下半身，把那兩隻被好好照顧過的手指探進了兒子的後穴。

他先是在穴口揉按了幾下，等Sebastian發出一聲輕呼後便擠了進去。Sebastian想也知道呻吟了幾聲，但是他雙臂抱著Chris的後頸，忙著舔父親的嘴角和今天剛長出來的鬍渣，並沒有放多大注意力在後方。

Chris又擠進了一根手指，兩根不細的指頭並用大拇指一起沿著後穴又捏又揉，Sebastian難耐的扭了扭腰，自己的性器蹭過Chris的一下又一下。

Chris幾不可聞的挺了下膀，然後聽見Sebastian輕笑：「我們換個位置吧，Daddy？」

Chris覺得小Chris因為剛才那句「Daddy」就差點要射了，還好他忍住了——而在他恍惚的一瞬間就被Sebastian翻了身，變成他下Sebastian上。

Sebastian捏著他的臉給了一個大大的親吻，甚至發出啵一聲，然後就轉過身去，與之相對的是他的屁股轉到了Chris面前。

Chris的雙眼瞪得大大的，還沒反應過來怎麼回事，就感受到一陣溫熱包裹了他的陰莖。

Sebastian在給他口交——

Chris從來沒有覺得自己這麼硬過，他想像到自己剛才一直在親吻的那張櫻桃小嘴現在正圈成O型吞吐著自己的慾望，他就興奮得無以復加。

「嘿——」Sebastian不滿的晃了下在Chris眼前的臀部，上面還有Chris剛才的掌印。「禮尚往來啊，Daddy——」

不行了，Chris覺得自己在聽到一次「Daddy」就要射了，就算被說早洩他也願意。在那之前，他按下了Sebastian的兩片臀瓣，往自己的臉壓下，然後伸舌舔上了那圈淡粉色的小洞。

Sebastian理所當然的嗯了一聲，Chris聽見了舔得更加賣力。他先是沿著邊緣舔了一圈，接著淺淺的伸進了洞口。Sebastian的腰馬上就軟了，整個人塌在Chris身上，但是他的嘴裡還含著爸爸的龜頭。

Sebastian報復似的吸了一口馬眼，引的Chris陰莖一跳一跳。正當他得意，Chris便把舌頭伸向了更深處，他啊了一聲，發現在父親正模仿著性交的動作一戳一戳著自己的屁眼。

怪異感和搔癢一起湧上，Sebastian忍不住動了動腰，誰知道Chris一巴掌拍了上去，而後又揉了揉自己顫抖的臀部：「壞孩子，不准動。」

Sebastian驚訝於剛才那一掌差點就讓自己射了，也驚訝於自己心裡有多不想聽見那句「壞孩子」。他帶著自己也不知道有多撒嬌的語氣，說：「我⋯⋯我不是壞孩子⋯⋯」

Chris聽著兒子不滿卻又想要的語氣，暫時將舌頭退出那個小洞，暗示性的挺了挺膀，說：「好孩子要做什麼？」

Sebastian馬上會意，他又含回了父親的性器。這次他一次吞到了底，唔，就快到底了，可是Chris太長太粗他沒辦法全部吞進去。嘴角因為性器佔走了口腔所有的空間而溢出津液，Sebastian反射性地吞嚥了一下。

Chris吼了一聲，不住往Sebastian嘴裡一挺。突然緊緻的空間讓他本能的向前推動，而接著意識到自己剛對兒子做了什麼，他馬上就停了下來。

他的手還按在Sebastian的臀上，而手中的人正小小的顫抖著。

「Sebastian，抱歉，你還好嗎？」

「Daddy⋯⋯」他聽見Sebastian又這樣喊，嘴唇貼著自己的龜頭輕輕開合，「Sebastian是好孩子⋯⋯」

兒子淚眼汪汪的努力轉頭看著用手臂撐起來的自己，Chris瞧見了Sebastian眼角了淚水，一定是剛才的乾嘔反應讓他冒出了生理淚水。

誰知Chris正要開始心疼，他就聽見Sebastian問：「我幫Daddy口一發，Daddy叫我一聲乖孩子嘛⋯⋯」

Chris發誓自己從來沒有這樣教小孩，但是滿足他的需求又何妨？「好。」他聽見自己的聲音沙啞的這樣回答。

Sebastian眼睛一亮，晃著屁股又轉過頭去，像是吸吮著棒棒糖一樣開始津津有味的嚐著Chris的陰莖。

Chris剛才已經見識過Sebastian的舌頭有多靈活了，他現在甚至不用看都知道Sebastian在用它粉色的小舌頭做些什麼色情的事：Sebastian在龜頭舔了一圈，又吸了一口馬眼，好像想要從那邊吸出什麼一樣；接著他將柱身舔過一遍，到底的時候他含住了Chris的囊袋，Chris的性器又不小心顫了一下。

Sebastian似乎很享受這個過程——這個引自己父親犯罪的過程——然後他的小嘴在頂端張開，一口氣將整根陰莖含了進去。

Chris低吼一聲，剛才一直在搓揉Sebastian後穴的的動作停了下來。他深呼吸了幾下，開始緩緩的，向Sebastian口中淺淺戳動。

Sebastian先是嗚咽了幾下，接著便隨著Chris的節奏上下晃動，時不時吞吞口水，給了Chris一次又一次真空的空間，每次Chris都差點射了出來。

最後一次Chris不想忍了，他算準了Sebastian低頭的瞬間，狠狠上內戳刺。他的龜頭抵在Sebastian的喉根上，然後他一次釋放了出來。

Sebastian嗆了幾聲，從後方看，Chris只能看見他最後做了一個吞嚥了動作。

不是吧⋯⋯

Sebastian轉身，伸出粉嫩的小舌將噴在自己嘴邊的精液舔了乾淨，又做了一次給Chris看——他把所有精液都吞下肚。

「Daddy——」他拖著尾音，期待受到稱讚。

Chris不敢置信自己到底是撿到了什麼寶貝。他向Sebastian撲過去，用大拇指把對方臉上所有舔不著的精液都抹下然後又將手指湊到Sebastian嘴邊。

他說：「寶貝，Daddy的乖孩子，你做得太好了。」

Sebastian就像六歲小孩做了好事被表揚，眼睛都亮了起來，又把Chris的手指吸吮了一遍。Chris覺得剛發洩過的慾望又膨脹了起來，他再也不忍了，他現在就想插進這具美好的身體。

他的兒子，他的寶貝，他的Sebastian。

他將Sebastian的雙腿上折，肉色的小洞暴露在空氣中，Chris又舔了幾下，接著粗暴地將兩根手指一起擠進去。

Sebastian悶哼了兩聲，反射性了仰起頭，挺直了腰。Chris看見Sebastian露出的喉結，在白晰透亮的肌膚下滾動，沒能忍住咬了過去。

Sebastian小小的驚叫了一下，他趕緊在對方耳邊哄著：「Sebastian，我的乖孩子，放鬆。」

這句話好像有什麼魔力一樣，Sebastian真的全身都軟了。Chris趁著這個機會又在後穴裡塞進了第三個手指，三個不纖細的手指幾乎是帶起了粗暴開始蹂躪這個可憐的小穴口。

Sebastian開始隨著Chris的節奏哼唧起來，Chris手指一曲，碰到了一個突起，Sebastian的哼調瞬間變了聲。

Chris看準了這點，直往那裡刮搔，惹得Sebastian開始悶哼之後掉眼淚。

「Daddy——」他喊著，沒想到這更引發Chris的獸性。

「Sebastian乖，再忍一下？」Chris舔掉Sebastian臉上的淚珠，又輕輕吻了幾下他泛紅的眼角。

「不要⋯⋯」誰知Sebastian這樣回答，「我不要手指了⋯⋯」他一邊說著一邊收緊了環在Chris後頸的手臂，「我想要Daddy⋯⋯」

孩子果真都是惡魔，Chris想道，這是他喪失理智前最後一個想法。

下一秒，他抽出手指，直挺挺的捅進了Sebastian體內。兒子的尖叫也不能讓他停下來了，太美好了，太棒了——「Sebastian⋯⋯你簡直就是天堂。」他這麼說著，壓住Sebastian抽筋的腿跟就開始前後挺動。

Sebastian撐過了插進來第一秒的鈍痛，緊接而來的就是源源不斷的快感，好像嫌他愛上自己的養父的腦子還不夠瘋狂。

他爽的找不著北，嘴角只能在Chris咬住他的間隙中哼出幾聲不成調的音節。他想要夾緊父親，卻被Chris狠狠壓住腿根，把他釘在床上不准動。

他在混亂中聽見Chris在他耳邊「乖孩子」、「Sebastian」、「我的寶貝」的喊，一句句話都成了高級春藥，在他體內引發一個又一個煙花。

Chris直往剛才找到的那個點捅，整根抽出來帶出一點腸肉，又整根撞進去。Sebastian覺得腸道都成了爸爸的形狀，前面的陰莖也隨著撞擊的節奏一點一點擠出東西。

他的嘴巴裡來殘留一點爸爸剛才射出來的東西，他用舌頭在齒間刮了一遍，在下次Chris湊過來啃咬的時候一滴不漏的遞到他嘴裡。然後他就被撞得更用力，他叫的浪不成聲。

Sebastian全身因為自己撞擊上下聳動，要不是自己按著他的膝彎他現在估計已經撞上頭了。Chris這麼想著，大手按住他的腰，把已經有點移位Sebastian又按在自己陰莖上，狠狠的撞到底。

Sebastian 驚叫一聲，射了，整個人軟趴趴的蜷縮在Chris懷裏，一點一點的發抖。Chris忍著在猛的收縮的後穴裡衝刺的慾望，哄起了Sebastian：「乖寶貝，乖，你好棒。」

他空出一隻手順順Sebastian 的頭髮，捲了一小撮放在唇前親吻。沒料到兒子擠了過來，嘴唇貼著自己的，一邊親吻一邊用細微的聲音說著：「我還要⋯⋯Daddy⋯⋯」

Chris總覺得自己直被耍，雙手從大腿一路摸上Sebastian 的腳踝，抓緊了就往外扯，膀間的動作再也沒停下，發狠的往最深處挺進。

Sebastian 尖叫起來，指甲陷進Chris的背肌，在上面留下一道道抓痕，爹地卻不甚介意。Chris用牙齒碾壓著兒子的乳肉，嘴巴一張就胡亂的吸著，將乳暈旁的肌膚吸出了一圈紅印，然後在用舌頭把乳頭舔的水晶晶的。欣賞完自己的大作再換上另一邊。

儘管Sebastian 的叫床聲從來沒聽過，在快要高潮的時候Chris還是命令了一聲：「叫我一聲，寶貝，我是你的誰？」

「嗯⋯啊⋯⋯」Sebastian 被撞成一灘泥的腦子努力轉著，想要找出老二以外的東西：「Da⋯Daddy⋯⋯」

「再叫一次，寶貝？」Chris加快的抽插的速度，他知道懷裡的人也快到了。「我們一起，你說好不好？」

「Daddy、啊⋯⋯我想要、跟Daddy一起高潮——哈啊⋯⋯」Sebastian 無意識的應著，按住Chris的後腦又是一陣吮吻。

Chris用力一挺，雙手一按將Sebastian 把穩穩釘在紫紅色的陰莖上，將小Evans通通射了進去，塞不進去的部分從被插的通紅的穴口邊緣擠了出來。

與此同時，Sebastian 又尖叫著射了出來，精液噴灑在自己被Chris頂漲起的小腹上。他的眼珠微微向後翻，嘴角高高翹著，舌頭掉出了嘴角，不應期內還沒有意識收回去。

Chris衝著Sebastian 被自己幹的失神的高潮臉就可以再硬一次，實際上他的陰莖在Sebastian 本來就沒有要軟的意思。他舔上Sebastian 掉出的粉色舌尖，兩臂環抱著Sebastian 的身側，手掌揉捏了幾下臀瓣就把兒子一把抱起，往自己的陰莖上重重按到了底。

Sebastian 仰天大叫，腰因為快感而向後弓起，他的意識被Chris射進體內的滾燙精液沖刷出了腦，現在完全沒有辦法講出像樣的單字，喃喃著Chris不知道是不是羅馬尼亞語的音節。

見兒子太多刺激，小小的抽噎著，Chris又心疼起來，「抱歉、抱歉，是爹地的錯，別哭了好嗎？」他順著Sebastian 的頭髮，在對方的額頭落下一吻又一吻。

Sebastian 在Chris身後沒有意識的並起了雙腿，雙手環在父親的背肌上。寬穩而熟悉的觸感讓他找回了一絲理智，下一秒就感受到了下體還含著鐵一樣堅硬而火熱的東西。

他在Chris的脖頸間咬了幾下當做報復，而後又像小貓咪一樣舔過自己製造的傷口，才扭了扭腰示意可以繼續了。

Chris溫柔的吻上了Sebastian 的唇，與之前不同，這次他緩慢而紳士的抬起兒子的臀再輕輕落下，帶著堅硬卻不失禮貌的節奏一下一下的操著Sebastian 。

Sebastian 沈浸在這股變調的父愛裡面無法自拔，夾緊了後穴努力想要讓父親舒服。他們的舌頭不知疲倦，舔吻著對方就像互相順毛的小貓咪們。

沒過多久Sebastian 覺得自己又要射了，父親抽插的速度雖然緩慢，卻每一下都準確了頂到了那個刺激的點。Sebastian 伸手想要撫慰一下爽到忘記照顧的前面，卻被Chris按住：「讓我來，寶貝，你享受就好。」

Daddy都這樣說了，Sebastian 自然是把事情都交給他——把自己全身都交了出去。他渾身軟在Chris身上，享受著前後同時的快感夾擊，突然一陣異於高潮的快感襲來——

Sebastian 低頭一看，自己的陰莖還硬著，頂端魏魏戰戰的射出淡金色液體，接著才是淺白色的東西，帶著淡淡的麝香味。然後他的視線掃到了Daddy的手，手紋因為凹陷積攢著一小攤液體，在掌心裡被父親揉啊揉。

Sebastian 瞬間羞恥的不成樣，自己被父親的大肉棒幹到失禁了？這件事會讓Daddy笑他一輩子。

「Sebastian？」Chris仍然不敢相信自己手上的液體，「你⋯⋯潮吹了？」他甚至不知道自己有沒有用盾詞彙，因為這種事他只在女性身上看過——在高潮前隨著尿液排出大量混合液體。

「像個女孩一樣？」

Chris將手指伸卡進Sebastian 緊抿的雙唇間，「嚐嚐你自己，」他說著，還不忘補上一句：「Daddy的寶貝女孩，Daddy的小婊子。」

這些話顯然對Sebastian來說很受用，Chris感受到後穴又是一陣收緊，「你很喜歡這個稱呼？」他問，用濕透的手指攪動著兒子的嘴⋯⋯喔不，現在是女兒了。

「Daddy的小婊子。」Chris用著氣聲，嘴唇貼著Sebastian 的耳骨輕輕說道。

這次Sebastian真的射了，一股一股白濁灑在Chris的腹肌上，有一點點還濺到了Sebastian 的下巴。他舔過那一些液體，覺得不夠滿足又親上了Sebastian 早已被自己吻腫的雙唇。同時Chris也不會放過被後穴絞緊的機會，他一改先前的溫柔，拉開Sebastian 修長的雙腿又開始大開大闔的操幹。

在最後衝刺的時候，Chris似乎想起了什麼：「Sebastian，」他說，努力擺出誠懇的模樣，「你願意給Daddy生孩子嗎？」

Sebastian 聞言果然又夾緊了後穴，Chris忍住了，「說，我的乖寶貝，你願意嗎？」回應他的只有一連串不成義的嗚咽。

Chris一邊加速抽插一邊確保每次都大力輾過對方的前列腺，厚臉皮的又湊到Sebastian 耳邊：「願不願意給Daddy生個小Evans？」

果然兒子再也受不了了，他開始啜泣，「生，我生，我給Daddy生一窩都沒問題⋯⋯」

Chris滿意的笑了：「答得好，不愧是我的小婊子。」接著他按住Sebastian 的腰窩，在對方已經微漲的小腹又射出一股股白濁。

Sebastian 的肚子裡才沒有這麼多空間，Daddy的精液隨著後穴一陣陣抽蓄擠出一小部分，但他們都被Chris細緻的抹上了Sebastian 半硬的陰莖上。

雖然現在兒子因為過度高潮而昏了過去，但是Chris知道Sebastian 剛剛有又硬起來了一次，好心給他擼了幾下，沒多久果然又射了出來。

Chris舔舔手上已經變得稀薄的液體，棲身壓上已經在熟睡的男孩，聲音帶著全世界的寵愛，說著：「Daddy的寶貝。」


End file.
